Find
by Ghaidanurrr
Summary: Lily tahu,bahkan sangat tahu, jika jatuh cinta padannya hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Tapi ia tak menyerah,ia yakin dirinya akan meliriknya,menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis,bukan seorang adik kecil. Ia harus kuat. karena ia, mencintai seorang scorpius malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan ketakutan di belakang saudara laki-lakinya sambil memegang lengan ayahnya.**

**"tidak lama lagi,kau akan pergi juga"Kata Harry pada lily.**

**"Dua tahun,"dengus lily, "aku mau pergi sekarang !"**

**Lily tak peduli tatapan penasaran dari orang di sekitar mereka,bahkan ia tak peduli dengan pertengkaran james dan al yang memekakan telinga,tak peduli juga dangan tatapan ibunya yang ****-****sangat****-****menakutkan,ia terus menerus cemberut dan diam tak bersuara.**

**"Dimana mereka?"al bertanya sesaat setelah mereka melewati platform **¾**.Kabut yang tebal membuat lily menyipitkan matanya .**

**"Al,itu sepertinya mereka"mendadak ginny mengikuti pandangan ibunya dan menemukan uncle ron,aunt hemione,hugo dan****-****wow rose!**

**Rose weasley terlihat jauh berbeda dengan rambut barunya,rambutnya yang dulu mengembang kini berubah menjadi lurus,tetapi sedikit bergelombang di terlihat ****-****sangat****-****cantik**

**"wow****-**** rose apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu?"Al bertanya,matanya sedikit membelalak saking kagetnya.**

**"tak usah memandangku seperti itu al,aku hanya datang ke salon munggle bersama victorie dan mom"rose tersenyum,sepertinya rose memperhatikan penampilanya sekarang .**

**"kalau kau gak masuk griffindor,kau gak akan dapat warisan"sahut ron,"tapi gak ada paksaan kok.."**

**"Ron!"Hermione dan hugo tertawa melihat muka Hermione yang seperti baru diberi tahu jika voldemort bangkit kembali.**

**"dia Cuma bercanda"sahut Hermione dan ginny,tetapi lily sudah tak memperhatikan lagi,ia kembali meneruskan obrolanya dengan hugo tentang Hogwarts**

**"Lihat siapa itu"ron bersahut,lily tidak peduli dan kembali mendengarkan cerita hugo tentang pelajaran ramalan yang ****-****sepertinya****-**** sangat membosankan**

**"Jadi itu si kecil scorpius"Ron kembali menoleh tertarik,lalu mendapati seorang lelaki beambut pirang platina yang menatapnya denga alis terangkat,ia membalas tatapan lelaki itu seperkian detik lalu memalingkan muka dan kembali meneruskan obrolanya yang terpotong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dua tahun berlalu sejak keberangkatan al ke Hogwarts,tahun ini adalah tahun keberangkatan lily,ia begitu senang saat mendapatkan suratnya ,iya melompat lompat tak karuan saking senangnya.**

**"mom,apa kau melihat jubahku?"ia bertanya,tetapi yang ia dengar adalah jawaban dari james**

**"kau tahu?kau seperti orang linglung jika terus seperti itu"**

**"kau tahu? Sekarang aku memang benar benar sedang linglung"lily menyahut,disambut dengan dengusan james**

**Tiba-tiba suara al yang memekakan telinga terdengar,**

**"mom! Scorpius akan datang esok,kau mengijinkanya datang bersama aunt Astoria dan uncle draco kan?"**

**"aku tidak akan pernah sudi dia datang kemari al"james membalas berteriak**

**"james,maafkan aku,sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang tidak berbicara denganmu" al membalas dengan suara yang****-****terdengar****-**** seperti seseorang yang putus terkikik geli sedangkan james mendengus **

**"tentu al,katakan pada mereka kita semua menunggunya" ginny berkata**

**"mom kau sedang bercanda kan?"james bertanya**

**"aku serius" ginny membalas**

**"aku tak akaan percaya ini,apa yang akan kakek james lakukan jika dia tahu ada keluarga malfoy yang datang ke rumahnya?" james berkata dengan sangat-sangat putus asa**

**"oh****-****sudahlah james"ginny mengerlingkan matanya tak sabar**

**"tapi mom,bukan kah beberapa hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Hogwarts?"lily bertanya,sekarang ia bingung kenapa ginny harus mengijinkan keluarga malfoy datang ke rumah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"scorpius!"**

**"al!"**

**Yeah****-****walaupun james sudah memberikan segudang alasan untuk melarang keluarga malfoy datang ke potter manor,****_well_****_-_********akhirnya mereka datang juga.**

**"hai james" scorpius berkata**

**"oh****-****scorpius,kau memang teman adik-ku al,tapi itu tidak berarti kau bisa menjadi temanku juga" james menatap scorpius dengan tatapan meledek**

**"baiklah****-****hai lily!" scorpius berkata dengan senyuman yang benar-benar "ceria",lily membalasnya hanya dengan scorpius,tanpa lily sadari, telah membuatnya berhenti bernafas seperkian detik.**


	2. Chapter 2

**'****_ia yakin ita telah jatuh cinta!"_**

**Lily berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rekreasi gryfindor,meninggalkan teman-temanya di belakang**

**_"iya tidak boleh_****_-_****_benar benar tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya"_**

**Beberapa kali lily menabrak orang,tapi tak seorangpun ia hiraukan**

**_"kau jahat lily,jika kau benar benar jatuh cinta denganya"_**

**Suara lain muncul di kepala lily,**

**_"tapi kau telah jatuh cinta denganya!"_**

**"kata kunci?"suara nyonya gemuk membuyarkan lamunan lily**

**"albus dombledore" lily berkata dengan sedikit berteriak,pintu rekresai perlahan memanjat denga sangat-sangan tak sabar.**

**"Hugo!"**

**"hai lily apa yang terjadi pada****-**

**"aku jatuh cinta pada scorpius!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lily tahu,bahkan sangat tahu, jika jatuh cinta padannya hanya akan membuatnya sakit.**

**Tapi ia tak menyerah,ia yakin dirinya akan meliriknya,menatapnya sebagai seorang gadis,bukan seorang adik kecil.**

**Ia harus kuat.**

**"scorpius akan datang ke the burrow besok,aku harap kau juga datang kesana lil's"hugo berkata**

**"aku tahu" lily berkata,suaranya benar-benar harus mempersiapkan diri sekarang,karena beberapa hari terakhir lily selalu menghindar,menghindar bertemu dengan scorpius,**

**Ataupun rose.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"hei james! Kembalikan buku ku!" victorie berteriak kesal,tetapi james hanya menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlali tebirit-birit**

**Keadaan the burrow saat itu sangat kacau,dengan 12 cucu moly dan Arthur yang begitu "lincah". teriakan dimana mana,suara tertawa dimana-mana,kotoran dimana mana,membuat the burrow berganti fungsi menjadi gudang.**

**"james! Turunkan sapumu!" ginny berteriak,james melajukan sapunya ke luar rumah tanda menyerah,**

**"kau tak boleh begitu kerass padanya gin," harry berkata sambil mengelus pundak ginny.**

**"kau terlalu memanjakanya harry" ginny menghela nafas gusar ,yang dibalas senyuman manis dari harry.**

**"oh****-****FRED!" sekarang giliran Angelina weasley yang berteriak dengan sangat keras,fred dengan polosnya turun dari sapu yang di kendarainya,meninggalkan roxy yang menangis dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dari atas sampai bawah**

**"apa****-****yang****-****kau****-****lakukan****-****pada****-****roxy?" angie berkata dengan penekanan di setiap katanya,**

**"dia membiarkan cowo-cowo brengs****-**** maaf mom,itu merayunya"fred berkata,lalu mendelik pada roxy.**

**"benar itu roxy?"angie menatap roxy penuh selidik**

**"mom,Kevin nott hanya menanyakan tentang tugas ramalan padaku" roxy terisak,angie menatap fred tajam**

**"tetapi ia slyterin mom!" fred sedikit menunduk menghindari lemparan buku dari Dominique.**

**"dan?****-****itu tak mengubah apapun fred,sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan renungkan itu" angie berkata,dalam pandangan fred keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang tidak bisa digangu gugat.**

**"DIAMMM!" suara molly weasley yang marah bisa membuat semua penghuni the burrow diam sseketika,bahkan james sekalipun.**

**"KALIAN TAHU JIKA KELUARGA MALFOY AKAN DATANG NANTI MALAM,LALU SEKARANG KALIAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTU DENGAN MGNHANCURKAN RUMAH?DEMI MERLIN,"teriak mrs. weasley **

**"okay molly,tenang sekarang"Arthur berkata lembut**

**"TENANG?TENANG KATAMU? TENANG DAN MEMBIARKAN RUMAHMU HANCUR DENGAN SEDIKIT DEMI SEDIKIT? AKU GILA JIKA ITU BENAR BENAR TERJADI" berteriak frustasi**

**"tapi kau harus****-**

**"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TENANG ARTHUR!"Mrs weasley melanjutkan,sedangkan weasley dan potter yang lain memperhatikan molly weasley yang mengayunkan sedikit tongkatnya di tengah ,****_yeah_****-****ruangan menjadi benar-benar bersih **

**"wow molly apa yang kau****-**

**"membersihkan ruangan ini,tentu saja"molly berkata,lalu pergi meninggalkan keluarga lain yang tercengang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"lils,apa kau****-**

**"aku baik-baik saja hugo"lily berkata tak sabaran**

**"tapi rose dan scorpius?"hugo melanjutkan**

**"mereka bersama,****_well_****_-_****apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"**

**"menghindari mereka?"**

**"oh****-****hugs,tidak lagi"**

**"mereka datang!" rose terdengar berteriak kegirangan,hugo menatap lily dibalas anggukan dari lily**

**"ayo lils"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"scorp!" rose berlari ke pelukan scorpius,sedangkan lily tercekat sendiri**

**"hai scopius"lily berkata,scorpius tersenyum****-****dan lagi-lagi lily merasa nafasnya tertahan**

**"hai lils"scorpius berkata,sedangkan lily mundur beberapa langkah**

**"oh****-****scorp kau tidak akan tahu seberapa senangnya aku,kau memutuskan berkunjung sebelum pergi ke Hogwarts" rose berkata**

**"well,sepertinya aku diinginkan disini."scorpius menyeringai,sementara semua orang tenggelam akan keceriaan,lily merasa tercekat ,yang sedari tadi menemukan ada yang janggal kini kapan lily menjadi pendiam? Jawabanya adalah sejak rose menggatakan ia****-****sepertinya****-****menyukai ****-****betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang,**

**"lils" james berkata,sedikit berteriak sebagian orang disana memandangnya gadis yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya dengan cahaya yang redup,ia bersumpah saat itu juga dirinya merasa ingin menghajar scorpius****-****atau dirinya sendiri**

**"ayo ikut aku"tanpa menunggu jawabanya ia menaraiknya ke halaman belakang.**

**"james apa yang kau****-**

**"kau menyukai scorpius" james berkata,ia mengunci lily dalam tatapanya,sedangkan lily menegang.**

**"aku****-**

**"aku tau lils,aku tau kau menyukainya"james kembali berkata,mencoba masuk kedalam pikiran lily melewati matanya,mencari-cari apa yang hilang darinya,lalu james menatapnya intens,lily menunjukan balasan dengan bergerak-gerak cemas.**

**"lils"james mencoba beberapa kali membuka mulutnya,seperti inggin mengungkapkan sesuatu.**

**"lils kau bisa****-**

**"ya,ya aku aku menjadi pendiam karenanya,ya,ya,ya james kau benar"lily berkata,nafasnya tertahan,bibirnya bergetar menahan kemudian james membawanya ke pelukanya,menghangatkanya,membuat lily merasa dilindungi,membuat lily merasa terlindungi.**

**"kau gadis yang tegar lils"james berkata,mengelus perlahan rambut lily**

**"aku rapuh,jika kau ingin tau"lily berkata**

**"menahan rasa sakit itu sulit" james kembali berkata,matanya menerawang jauh lily menengelamkan wajahnya di dada akan menjadikan james saudara terbaiknya setelah kejadian ini.**

**"lils apa yang akan kau lakukan?" james berkata setelah ia melapas pelukanya.**

**"menunggunya"lily berkata,dengan mantap**

**"kau****-****yakin?"james berkata,wajahnya menunjukan rasa cemas yang dalam**

**"yakin" lily berkata**

**"yakin ia akan meninggalkanya,yakin ia akan menatapku sebagai seorang gadis,bukan seorang adik kecil"lily melanjutkan**

**"jika itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama?"james kembali bertanya**

**"aku akan tetap melakukan nya"lily menjawab**

**"aku menyukainya james,aku menyukai seorang scorpius malfoy"lily melanjutkan,berkata denga suara bergetar****-**

**-****lalu tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengar kalimat terakhirnya,seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platina.**


End file.
